


Day 7 Family

by pennysparrow



Series: Young Justice Week 2016 [7]
Category: DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 15:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8672746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennysparrow/pseuds/pennysparrow





	

Wally was spending the weekend at the manor and Babs was coming to spend the day and meet Wally, Dick’s “best friend from summer camp”. Artemis was also coming over and Jason, Dick’s newly adopted little brother, lived there and Tim, their neighbor, almost did. Not to mention Artemis had been asked to babysit her own younger neighbor Stephanie and the girl, who was a friend of Tim’s from school, would be coming along. Babs was also bringing a young girl named Cassandra who was staying with the Gordon’s until a suitable home for her could be found, that was likely going to be the manor as Batman had helped get her away from her abusive assassin father.

Dick cartwheeled through the entrance hall, not able to keep his energy contained. Wally sat in the sitting room telling Tim random physics facts and the ten-year-old was completely amazed. Twelve-year-old Jason was less enthused, but that was mostly because he knew Wally had superpowers and couldn’t ask questions about them when Tim was around. 

Suddenly the doorbell rang and Dick called “I got it!” into the large house. Swinging the door open he was greeted by a smiling Babs and a dark-haired girl standing half behind her. “Hiya Babs! And you must be Cass.” Dick had been told the young girl could communicate via limited sign language so he signed hello to her before waving to the Commissioner as he pulled away.

“Come on in!” He moved to the side and noticed Artemis’s beat-up Chevy pick-up truck coming up the drive. “The boys and Wally are in the sitting room. I’m going wait for Artemis.”

“Not a problem. And thanks for letting Cass come too,” Babs said as they walked into the manor, she paused to give him a hug before continuing. Cass smiled shyly at him and followed after Barbara. 

The truck was barely parked before the passenger door creaked open and a small blonde girl jumped out and came bounding up the steps. She tackled Dick in a hug before releasing him to give a salute. “General Grayson, it is I Captain Brown reporting for duty!” She chirped while Artemis made her way up the steps with the over excited girl’s backpack.

Dick saluted her back and replied, “Tally-ho. Commanders Todd and Drake are in the sitting room with our newest General West, General Gordon and Sargent Cain.” He bent over and stage whispered “Though I believe Sargent Cain will be getting a field promotion in the near future.” Stephanie just giggled before bouncing off.

Artemis gave Dick a quick hug before following him into the manor. “I love Steph but boy is she a handful. Are we playing capture the flag or something today? Or do you just like referring to everyone in military terms?” Artemis smiled and glanced down at her shorter friend.

“It’s a bit of an ongoing thing? I guess she and Tim do it at school too,” Dick shrugged. 

“I heard capture the flag! I call Wally and Barbie,” Jason gave his brother a smug look and Dick shook his head.

“Babs and Artemis are captains,” he told Jason and Tim’s eyes lit up as he and Barbara grinned at each other. The two were an unstoppable team when it came to strategy. Dick internally winced and hoped that if he wasn’t on their team that they would be kind. Jason grumbled but smiled as they worked out the rules. “So we’ll use the flag football flags, lose one go back to base lose two you’re out. And we’ll put cones out for boundaries since Cass, Steph, Wally, and Artemis aren’t as familiar with the grounds. I think we have two flags on flag poles?”

“You should. We played it two weeks ago,” Tim chimed in.

“Hold up, how do you just have all this stuff?” Wally asked his best friend.

Dick shrugged as Jason answered, “Cause B’s a billionaire. Duh.”

The group of teens and children began making their way through the huge house to the equally huge garage. There they found the necessary supplies and headed towards the backyard. “Do you know how to play capture the flag?” Barbara asked Cass slowly as she signed the question as well.

The other girl blinked a few times before nodding. She haltingly signed back “Get flag from others. Do not lose tail.”

Barbara, Wally, Artemis, and Dick laughed at the part about a tail. “That’s exactly it,” Babs told her with a grin.

“Why laugh?” Cass signed confused.

“Never heard these called tails before but it makes perfect sense,” Dick told her, signing and speaking like Barbara did.

Steph tugged on Artemis’s sleeve, “What did Cass say that was so funny?”

Artemis shifted the cones she was carrying, “She called the flags you wear tails.” Steph nodded and giggled. The group set up and reconvened in the center of the yard, Artemis and Babs each standing nearer separate ends of the soon to be playing field. 

“Let’s go alphabetically so Artemis you can start,” Babs smiled at the other girl.

“Ok, in that case I pick Dick.” She pointed at the boy in question who cartwheeled over to her. Wally gave a pouty face while Babs and Jason rolled their eyes at the unnecessary display of gymnastics.

“I call Tim,” Babs said with a wicked smile. The youngest boy walked over to stand beside her. They high fived and Dick groaned.

“What?” Artemis asked him.

“We’re dead. Those two are the best strategists,” he half whined.

“Better than you?” Artemis quirked an eyebrow.

“Individually they’re smarter than B,” he turned to her seriously and Artemis’s eyes widened. “Take Jay. He’s our only shot.”

“Jason,” Artemis called, trusting Dick’s judgment. He walked over with a “Hiya Arty” and Wally continued to pout at the blonde.

“Cassandra!” Barbara beamed at her temporary little sister and waved her over.

“Steph! Cause us blondes need to stick together.” Wally pouted as his girlfriend once again did not pick him before he headed over to join Babs, Tim and Cass.

“We’re screwed.” Jason told his teammates.

“Jay,” Dick chided but his younger brother gestured widely at the other group who already had their heads together planning. 

“No offense Arty, but do you see that team? I mean c’mon Dickhead.” Jason glared at his older brother, silently challenging him about the name.

“Nah. We got this!” Steph said happily.

“That’s the spirit! Now who has a plan?” Dick asked his fellow teammates.

“Don’t get caught?” Was Jason’s.

“Get the flag?” Was Stephanie’s.

“Send you in as the distraction.” Was Artemis’s. Dick gave her a wounded look as she continued to explain. “Go through the brush over there and do that stealth cackle thing of yours, I’ll go with you and break off before the cackle to get the flag. Jason and Steph you guard the flag with your lives.” 

The trio all nodded and gave her mock salutes. Artemis just rolled her eyes as they moved into position. “Ready?” Babs called across the yard. Artemis gave a short nod and the other girl called out “Get ready! Set! Go!” The word left her mouth and all hell broke loose. 

Everyone scattered according to their respective team’s plan and the lawn was a mess of running kids, shrieks of laughter and shouts. Dick had managed to get Tim out by tickling the smaller boy from behind and pulling his flags off. Wally had managed to take one of Jason’s while Jason took one of his. He returned to base before being told by Babs to check the bushes for Artemis and Dick. When he wasn’t paying attention Artemis ripped off his remaining flag before bolting further into enemy territory. She was ten feet away by the time he realized what had happened. Artemis smirked at his indignant yell of “that’s not fair!” She heard Dick snicker and whisper “Nice,” somewhere in the shadows in front of her.

Cass and Babs now rallied around their flag, suddenly on the defense after losing half their team. Artemis was proud that Steph and Jason held their positions. Like he was reading her mind Dick whispered to her, “Jason knows how tricky Babs can be and he saw how fast Cass was. He’s not moving and he’s not going to let Steph move either.”

“Does that mean it’s time for us to get traught and storm the castle?” she whispered back.

He grinned, “Stay whelmed my friend.” And then he was gone, disappearing back into the shadows to distract the girls. Artemis crept around the back of the tree the other team was using as base. She climbed it easily and silently. She watched from above as Dick came running out of the bushes, he ripped Cassandra’s flags off, one in each hand, and kept running back towards his home turf. Cass stood there, momentarily stunned, as Babs screamed “Richard John Grayson!” at the top of her lungs. Artemis took that as her opportunity to soundlessly jump from the branches, rip Barbara’s flags off, grab the WE flag that was supposed to be being protected, and take off running. 

She crossed the line into home turf laughing breathlessly. Steph and Jason ran to meet her, cheering. She was tackled by the younger blonde and fell in a heap to the grass. Jason yelled “Dogpile!” before jumping onto her too. She kept laughing as she felt more than saw Dick jump onto his younger brother before pulling Tim on top of him. Stephanie grabbed Cass and Wally and Babs simultaneously collapsed onto the group. Artemis grinned and tried to wiggle out from the weight pressing down on her. She finally managed to get out and back to her feet when Dick called out “Nope! Not getting out of it that easily!” He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down with him. “You’re a Gotham girl, just like Babs and Steph and now Cass. It means you’re part of the family.” He whispered with a smile.

“What about Wally?” She whispered back with a raised eyebrow.

Dick shrugged and like it was the most obvious thing in the world replied, “You’re going to get married and I’ll be the Best Man and then he’ll be family too.” Artemis shook her head at the boy she had come to view as a little brother and the strange family he had built for himself.


End file.
